Into Dark Water
by GirlGirl2
Summary: Faith remembers, and doing so, realises just how much the mayor means to her. Set just before Graduation Day. Contains dark themes, non-con.


**Set in Season Three, starring Faith, and the Mayor. **

**Warnings: Dark themes. Mentions of neglect and non-con.**

**Reviews would be appreciated**

**Outskirts of Boston, an abandoned quarry**

Faith stood uneasily on the top of the cliff, staring down into the depths of the quarry below.

The water was blue-black and still. If she looked to her left, she could see the path down to this favoured swimming spot for the local kids. Favoured in summer, that is. Not in the dead of winter, when the air cut across bare skin like a scythe.

"Scared, Faith?" The small group of girls and boys behind her were all smiling.

_They think I'll funk it._ Faith thought to herself. _They think I'm scared just cause it's cold and a long way down.__  
_

She shivered in her worn cut-offs and thin back t-shirt. Her feet were bare, but so calloused and tough that she barely felt the cold stone under her feet.

"No. Are you?" she turned and faced her tormentors.

She locked eyes with Lexi, who had been her best friend, back when they were younger and it didn't matter so much that Faith didn't have any of the right clothes, or any money. Now, the girl smirked at her, no hint of their former friendship in her voice. "Stop stalling Faith, you said you'd do it, so do it."

Faith stared her down. Then turned and looked back over the edge. She took a step backwards. _I'm better than any of you_.

And she dived.

The cold air rushing past was gone in an instant and replaced by a more sudden and shocking cold. Faith plunged into the dark water, hands in front of her. She kicked down, and down, until at last her hands touched the gravelly bottom. It was quiet, and dark, and above her the surface seemed distant as the moon. She felt the air burning in her lungs, and for a split second, wondered if she should bother coming back up.

When she broke the surface, Lexi was there. Standing on the edge of the quarry, having climbed down the path. Behind her followed her friends. Faith climbed out of the water and met her eyes firmly. Lexi hesitated, and for one moment, looked like she was going to say something. Maybe even ask her why she took so long to come back up.

"Well." said another girl from behind them, and giggled, "It's probably your first bath for the year, isn't it Faith?"

Faith snarled and brushed past her ex best friend, hitting the girl who'd mocked her square in the mouth. Furiously, she set herself to climbing the path back to the top.

* * *

**Sunnydale**

"But why did you say you'd jump from there? Was it a dare?"

Faith laughed bitterly. "I was young, I needed some money. Needed a jacket. It was cold. But when I got to the top..."

Richard Wilkins III had learned a lot about Faith since he'd met her. So all he did was nod, and pat her on the shoulder gently.  
She smiled up at him, a trifle uncertainly. _I'll never tell him, though I'm sure he's guessed_. _Sure he knows what I'm like._

* * *

**Boston**

When she reached the top, tired and cold, there was the jacket she'd been promised. It was dark blue, polar fleece, and she reached for it blindly, fingers going numb. "Cold, Faith?" Faith looked up. A look of fear crossed her fourteen year old face, fear that not even the thirty foot drop into the quarry had inspired. Her adversary? A 17 year old boy, dressed in dark jeans and a band t-shirt.

"Dean." she said numbly, caught betwen a rock and a hard place. With nowhere to retreat but back down the path, towards bitter enemies, she stood still as a statue.

Dean, who was, (thought Faith, looking back) little more than the local thug, smiled. His eyes raked her body, her clothes wet and clinging.

"Let me warm you up." he took her hand.

* * *

Faith shook her head. _I don't want to remember anymore. I'm not that girl anymore._ She ran from the room, from the Mayor and his smiles and questions.

Still, her mind continued to work, and though she tried, she couldn't lock the memories away.

Of some bushes, the dirt beneath her as the older, taller, stronger boy straddled her thighs. His hand over her mouth. Her tears. The pain.

Faith screamed, lashing out wildly. Her booted feet shattered a chair. She looked about her empty apartment and remember the disapproving way the mayor had reacted when she'd come on to him. Almost like...he cared about her, and didn't want to fuck her.

I've got two words that are gonna make all the pain go away. Miniature... golf. 

No father could be prouder.

.

.

.

I'll make him proud of me.


End file.
